Last Name
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Jiley oneshot. And then, my finger shone in the sun pouring in from the window above my head. Fingers are not supposed to be shiny! Unless...


**Alright, I saw the movie What Happens in Vegas, and I'm pretty sure this song's in it. So after hearing this song, I though what if that happened to Jake and Miley? And, BAM! Here it is.**

"Are you sure you want another one?" the bartender asked me as I slammed the mug once holding tequila on the counter.

"Yessir," I answered confidently, nodding my head. My brown hair spilled over my face. Stupid Thomas! And today of all days!

Jim, the bartender, handed me another glass of tequila. I downed half of it in one gulp. And this wasn't exactly what you'd call a shot glass.

I drummed my fingers to the beet of Buy You a Drank (I'm pretty sure that's what one might consider irony) and admired the manicure of my other hand.

After I'd finished off the rest of my drink, I decided I needed to dance. So I got up and went to the middle of the floor.

That's when _he_ appeared. An attractive blonde male, no more than 24, started dancing next to me.

"Hey baby," he inclined his head towards me. "Wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand unsteadily.

"We are dancing," I reminded. But I grabbed his hand anyway, and we started dancing closer.

"I'm Miley."

"Jake," he returned.

"That's a pretty name," I commented. He laughed slightly.

"Yours is too. So cutie, where you from?" he asked, talking loudly over the music.

"Tennessee, but I've been in Calif-or-nia for a while," I slurred. California is a hard word to pronounce when you're drunk!

"What brings you out here?"

"Long story."

"Well, I got time."

And so I told him. I told Jake about how my now ex-boyfriend, Thomas, proposed to me yesterday… the same day as the anniversary of my mother's death. And Jake nodded his head, and bought us each a round of Cuervo. Had I been more sober, I'd have asked him how he could afford so many of them.

By the time we were done with our third glass, it was around three in the morning.

"Hey, I'm staying at, at this one hotel, and they have a great casssino. I bet you'dd enjoy it," he offered.

I eagerly nodded my head, and he took my hand. Together, we left the club in his car and drove off through the crowded streets of Vegas to the aforementioned hotel.

Then I had a temporary black out.

The last thing I remember about the night was a room, a bed, and… stuff. Like his tongue down my throat. Mm, tasted like Cuervo.

--

Boy, that was some dream about Elvis. Why was I dreaming about Elvis? No I dea. I'm not much of a fan of his music. I mean, I respect him for making such a big impact on music, but his songs just don't appeal to me.

I opened my eyes to the burning sunlight; which didn't seem right considering I specifically chose the bedroom opposing the sunrise! I was about read to kill Lilly for switching rooms when I felt it. A strong arm wrapped around my waste.

I shot up, and then regretted it as my head throbbed. It felt like it had gained a hundred pounds over the night. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and massaged my pounding temples.

After I got them to settle down, I cautiously reopened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was definitely NOT in my bedroom. It was more like a hotel room. Nope, it was for sure a hotel room.

I looked down and saw a guy next to me. Jake. Figures. I scratched my head, trying to figure out a way out of here without waking him.

And then, my finger shone in the sun pouring in from the window above my head. Fingers are not supposed to be shiny! Unless.

I looked at it and nearly screamed. There was a ring, sitting comfortably on my left finger. I shut my eyes again and counted slowly to three. With any luck, it was all just a bad dream.

But sadly, when I opened my eyes back up, the ring was still there, glistening innocently in the morning rays. What would my mother think? I shivered at the thought.

Not knowing what else to do, I ran into the bathroom (after grabbing the complimentary robe and throwing it on) and found my purse. Why it was in there I have not a clue. But I grabbed my phone and punched in Lilly's number, too nervous to hit speed dial.

As I waited for my lazy best friend-slash-roommate to answer her phone, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a wreck. I attempted to fix it with my fingers, but that didn't do too much good.

"Mm, h-hello?" Lilly answered groggily before yawning into the receiver.

"Lilly! Thank God you answered!" I whispered jubilantly into my cell phone.

"Miley? Where are you?" she asked, more awake than before. And much more loud.

"Uh, Vegas," I replied tentatively.

"Well what the hell are you doing there?!" she asked now screaming into the mouthpiece.

"Ow, Lilly, inside voice," I pleaded, rubbing my head.

"Why? No one else is here." After a moment of pondering my plea, she added, "Oh, you're hung over, aren't you?"

There really wasn't a need to answer, seeing as that's the most likely case for a 23-year-old in Vegas after she just dumped her boyfriend, but I did anyway. Then, after realizing that she can't see me nod through the phone, I said, "Yes," in what I was sure was a pitiful tone.

"Well, why are you there?!"

"More shouting. Ok, isn't it obvious?"

"Well I guess. Hey, speaking of that, your ex-and yay, I can finally call him that-keeps calling here wanting to talk to you. Believe it or not, this is the third time I've been woken up this morning by the phone!"

"Can you not shout?"

"Sorry. So, when are you coming back?"

"After I figure a few things out." I peaked out the door to see Jake turn over in his sleep, and I received a nice view of his back. His incredibly toned, muscular- nevermind.

"Like what?"

"Well, I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I might be married." As soon as the words left my mouth, I pulled the phone away from my ear. Unfortunately, her shriek was loud enough to still hurt.

"Sh, Lilly, calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I stay calm when my best friend just told me she's married!"

"Maybe!" I added.

"Is there a ring on your finger and a guy (hopefully) in your bed?"

"Yes."

"Then Oh My God, you got married in Vegas! Without me," she realized. "Miley, we promised eachother,"

"Lilly, it's not like I planned this. It just happened. Now look. Don't tell anyone about this until I get it straightened out."

"Ok. So, who is he?" she asked, suddenly giddy.

"Jake," I answered, knowing she'd want more than that. More that I couldn't give her.

"Jake who?"

"I don't know," I admitted sheepishly.

"Aw geez Miley!"

"See you in a bit!" I chirped, then snapped my pink razar shut before she could lecture me anymore.

I carefully walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Jake?" I whispered. No response. "Jake?" I whispered more loudly this time, but still nothing.

"JAKE!" I finally shouted. He snapped back around, bolting up in bed, then he grabbed his head and fell backwards. "I know the feeling."

"Ugh, what do you want? I feel like crap."

"Again, I know the feeling. Look, do you remember last night?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh good, then I have time to go find earplugs."

"What are you-? Oh no! Did we?" he asked, waving his fingers in between us.

"Oh, we did more than that."

"Carl's gonna kill me!"

"Please don't tell me Carl's, like, your boyfriend."

"Hell no! He's my publicist."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Wait, you don't know who I am, do you?"

"The guy I accidentally married last night."

"Yeah but- wait, what?!"

I held up left hand, and then dropped all my fingers until my ring-finger was the only one up. His eyes widened, and his jaw went slack.

"Good. So I'm not the only forgetful one."

He ignored my comment and grabbed my hand, examining the most-likely plastic ring on my finger.

"Oh God. This is not good."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"So, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Well, I think an annulment would be good."

"Yeah. I mean, this is insane," he agreed, moving closer to me on the bed.

"I know. It could never work." I moved over towards him. Our eyes locked, and the next thing I knew he was on top of me, and I wasn't stopping him.

--

A few hours later, as we lay there breathing heavily, a thought crossed my mind.

"So, uh, what's my new last name?"

**Yep, that's it. So, was it good? Bad? Let me know. Oh, and if it was bad, at least tell me why so I can fix it in the future.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


End file.
